My Immortal devamped
by MissDifferent
Summary: This is Tara's my Immortal de-vamped. NO abuse of english language. but still loads of fun. I advise you to read the real thing first.
1. Chapter 1

**My Immortal, de-vamped.**

**By MissDifferent.**

**A/N: Hello ladies and gents, this is my devamped version of Tara's "My Immortal". Hope you like it! Xxx**

**Chapters 1 & 2**

Chapter 1. Introduction.

Hi, my name is Rose Lightness Sane Day and I have long bleach blond hair with pink streaks and curly tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like a summer's day sky. I'm a 'popular' girl, but also a hippy but my teeth are straight and white (I have them whitened every Saturday.). I have fake tanned skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I wear exclusively expensive brand clothes, but only if they are fashionable. I love Abercrombie, American Eagle and Hollister and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a pair of tight denim jeans, a Hollister sweater and some ballet flats. I was wearing light pink gloss, loads of foundation (You know, to cover up skin blemishes) and black eyeliner. I was walking outside Hogwarts. Today, it was really sunny, which I was very happy about.

"Hey Rose!" a voice called me. It was Draco.

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said with that Smirk, plastered across his face.

Then, my best friends called me, and giving Draco a quick smile, I left.

Chapter 2.

The next day I woke up in my bathroom, were I remember falling asleep during the hard task of removing my ton of make-up. It was still sunny. I opened the window and drank a little water, since I was thirsty. Today, I put on my school uniform, paired with my new Dior heels. Then, I proceeded to straighten my bleach blond hair.

My friend, Hermione woke up then and pouted at me. She then also put on her Uniform and heels.

"Girl," she said still nearly dazzling me with her whitened teeth. "I saw you talking to Draco. Seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah, he is." I said blushing.

"Do you like Draco?" she giggled as we left the Hufflepuff common-room.

"Maybe…" I thought about it, trying not to chew my freshly manicured nails.

Just then, Draco strolled up to me, and Hermione left with a giggle.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied (not flirtily since that isn't even a word).

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Technohead is having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me.

"Oh. My. Flowering. God!" I screamed. I love Technohead, I want to be just like him.

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.

"Of course" I said, not gasping since that is pointless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soo... how do you like it? is it okay? **

**Oh and NO like = NO read okay? If you critisize, make it constuctive and not 'This is ***********, never *** Write again".**

**Also, some people have been saying its Re-vamped. but not here! I've taken the vampire-ness out, therefor De-vamped.  
><strong>

**on this note, Au revoir!**

**xxx**

**MD**

**ps: Review?  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And now, for chapters 3 and 4. I really hope you like this. XXX**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

On the night of the concert I put on my short Jack Wills skirt, American Eagle tank top and Some sparkly pink heels. I straightened my hair, even though it damages it. I felt a little too happy, so I read some books about peace and flowers. I painted my nails glittery pink and braided daisies into my hair. Then I put on some pink gloss. I drank some juice and then I was ready.

I went outside. Draco was waiting there in front of his smart car. He was wearing a Simple shirt , trousers, no nail polish and no eyeliner.

"Hi Draco!" I said in a nasal voice.

"Hi Rose." he answered. We walked up to his smart car and hopped in. Then he drove us to hogsmeade. We both smoked weed because we are both secretly hippies. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. Then, technohead arrived on stage.  
>"I want to be a hippie (hippie, hippie)<br>I want to be a hippie (hippie, hippie)

I want to be a hippie and I want to get stoned  
>I want to be a wonder way guy to leave home<br>I want to be a hippie and I want to get stoned  
>I want to be a wonder way guy to leave home<p>

I want to get high, I want to get high  
>I want to get high but I never know why<br>I want to get high but I never know why  
>There comes a guy but I don't know say goodbye"<p>

Suddenly, Draco looked sick.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we danced to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, you're too stoned!" I said, grasping his arm and yanking him outside.

"Really?" asked Draco sensitively and he put his arm around me so as to support himself.

"Yes" I said. "I will have to cook up some essential oils so as to remove this feeling." I said in a sad voice, since we would miss the rest of the concert. But, being a nice loving girl, I shoved Draco into the driver's seat. ( no drinking and driving.)

But, not able to see straight, he didn't drive us to Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into the Womping Willow.

Chapter 4.

"DRACO!" I shouted. "Be careful not to harm that tree!"

Draco didn't answer, since he had fainted.

"What am I to do now?" I wailed in despair.

Then, I had an idea, I was going to let my dark side out.

I leant against Draco and looked into his dulled gray eyes which revealed so much nothingness except that he wasn't going to regain conscience any time soon, I kissed him.

And then suddenly just as I kissed Draco passionately, he started to scramble backwards, trying to get away. I pushed Draco back against a tree, and started undressing him. Then I forced him to do things to me.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" he screamed between sobs "Please leave me alone, I only invited you to be kind." He started sobbing, but I didn't care.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU DOING TO THAT POOR BOY?" Somebody boomed.

It was Dumbledore, taking his nightly visit to Hagrid's giant brother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How about this unexpected turn of events! Did you expect Rose to be like this?**

**xxx**

**P.s. Please review.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wahay, Chapter 5 and 6 of my little story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5.<p>

Dumbledore made me follow him while holding Draco in his arms.

"You potentially disturbed person!" he yelled at me.

Snape, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore had a discussion with the still sobbing Draco. "She RAPED him under the Wromping Willow! We will have to OBLIVIATE the poor tree!" he yelled.

"Why did you do such a thing to this poor boy?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Snape.

And then I shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

Everyone was quiet. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall still looked mad but Professor Snape said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms, but if Rose touches ANYONE again, I will have to Avada her."

Draco and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at me.

"Get away from me!" Draco shrieked as I reached to grab him. I sneered.

I went to the girl's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a short nighty, barely covering anything.

When Draco saw me, he ran away screaming. Feeling horny, I decided to follow him.

"Draco, love, Draco, why are you running from me?"I sounded tearful. Suddenly he stopped, clutching his wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" he yelled at me. I died. . I was so flattered, that he would consider doing such a loving thing to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6.<strong>

The next day I woke up in my coffin. (DracyDraco killed me remember?) I put on a long guy-shirt, which barely covered up to half my thigh and sighed. I missed Draco.

In the Great Hall, I ate my usual breakfast of lettuce, air and lip-gloss. Suddenly someone bumped into me. Half my tube of lip-gloss tipped over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up because I was looking into the face of a small-ish black haired guy. He was wearing no eyeliner and he was not wearing black lipstick. He did have glasses and there was a scar on his forehead. It was my best friend Harry.

"Hey you." I whispered to him, trying to make a sexy pout. He was staring at me, lovingly.

"Rose? Is that you?" he hissed, "what the HELL are YOU doing here?" he then asked, shuddering.

"I came for you." I answered all matter-of-factly.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared.

I forced him to sit down and talk with me for a while. Then, Draco walked into the hall. I left Harry behind. When Draco saw me, his eyes widened, and he threw the knife he had in his hand at me. I was surprised that he could be so affectionate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tada, so, What do you think? Flame if you must, but thry and make it funny or interesting okay? **

**What do you think of the DracoxRose and HarryxRose relationship? They are only gonna get 'better'!**

**xxx**

**MD  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Tada! Here are the next chapters of My Immortal de-vamped. I can say, I owe a HUGE dept to Tara, without her, I wouldn't be able to have fun this way.**

* * *

><p>When my beloved realized that I was behind him, his pace accelerated, I caught up, but, he just ignored me. I was deeply hurt. Anyway, we went upstairs, and my excitement was growing. He tried to hide in an empty class room, but I slipped in before he could close the door. I then proceeded in whispering a locking charm.<p>

I launched myself at him, sliding my hands into his trousers, and up his shirt. I could feel him tugging away, desperate but I tightened my grip. I have to admit, I did a lot of work out these last few days. Then I took off my pink frilly bra and made him take off his pants. I pushed him back and started trying to kiss him.

"AAAH HELP ME!" he was bellowing, pulling away for all he was worth. Suddenly, I saw a tattoo I hadn't seen before. It was the black mark.

I was so angry.

"You EVIL THING!" I shouted angrily jumping away.

"Good. Are you FINALLY going to leave me alone?" he sounded relieved. I could NOT believe my ears.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "I'm just going to have to get used to it!"

Draco put his clothes back on, thankful that I was deep in thought. He then whispered "Alohomora" at the lock and escaped. I ran after him, still in my frilly bra, He ran until he was in Harry's classroom.

"Please Harry, help me!" he yelled, "This is the _only_ thing I will ever ask from you."

Chapter 8.

Everyone in the class stared at Draco. Well some were staring at me to.

"Argh. Rose get _OFF_ me!" Draco screamed when I tried to give him a comforting hug.

My friend Mary Sue smiled at me as if she understood. She flipped her long also bleach blond hair and opened her blue eyes wide. She was staring at Harry who shuddered. Harry was whispering to Hermione and Ron and then pulled Draco away from me.

"Hey. Give him back. He's _MY_ boyfriend." I whined.

Harry accio'd Draco's wand from my pocket and handed it to me.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" Draco yelled, but I was fast enough to deflect the spell. It hit a random Hufflepuff.

"_NOW_ what have you done, you pointless person?" Snape asked, I could hear anger in his usually deflated voice.

"Draco, I cannot _BELIEVE_ you chose Harry over _ME_!" I could hear the tears in my own voice.

Everyone gasped.

**Draco POV.**

_What had I done to deserve something like this? A mental loony who followed my around. UGH. I even had to ask Potter for help. I really hope she dies. About that, WHY isn't she dead? Didn't I already kill her?_

"What is WRONG with you? He hasn't chosen anybody okay? THERE isn't anyone to chose. He HATES you. Just leave him ALONE." I heard Potter try to explain to that stupid retard.

"Yeah right! Sod off, you looser, your only jealous of our relationship!" that idiot of a girl screamed, tears running down her face.

**Rose POV.**

I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest.

Chapter 9.

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Draco for cheating on me. I began to cry against the Womping Willow. The tree tried to squash me but I rolled away.

Then all of a suddenly, a freaky guy as walking towards me. He was bare footed and didn't have a nose. It was he-who-must-not-be-named.

"Imperius!" He shouted so thaat I couldn't run away.

"Crookshanks!" I shouted at him, wishing I had listened in our DADA lessons. Voldemort fell over laughing. I felt bad for him so I crouched down and asked him what was wrong.

"Rose." he said, in a husky voice. "You must kill Harry Potter!"

I thought of Harry, with his messy black mob of hair, emerald green eyes. Then, I thought of Draco, with his blond hair and steely gray hair.

"No, Voldemort!" I shouted back, pretending to be brave.

Voldemort gave me book of killing Curses.

"You'll have to read that and choose one." He said as if it was obvious.

"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Draco!"

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Draco came into the woods.

"Draco!" I said. "Hi!"

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into Hogwarts together making out.

"WHAT? I can't read all that?" I yelled, before remembering that I was scared of him.

"Well, you'll have to. Hard luck." He said, before walking away." And if you don't Draco dies.

The, Draco walked into the woods.  
>"Draco!" I said. "Hi!"<p>

"You" he hissed. "LEAVE ME ALONE.".

"Are you okay?" I asked him, feeling concerned.

"No." he answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I hate you and you just won't stop following me. Now GO AWAY."

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I whispered

"Ugh, I don't care." He said, and then he pulled out his wand and yelled "Incendio" at me. Immediately, I burst into flames. I felt touched that he would do something so charming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we are... I'm not that happy with this chappie, I might you know change it... What do YOU think?**

**XXX**


End file.
